The Final Moments
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: In his own words, Voldemort gives us his thoughts right in the moment before his death. But is he really as heartless as they all made him out to be? Voldemort was once Tom Riddle, Jr. He was once but a man... Oneshot songfic


**The Final Moments**

**A HariPo songfic**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Note: The Harry Potter cast belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aside from that, let's dive head-first into the mind of one of the world's most evil bastards. Besides reviewing, remember that Harry said:**

_**"Try for some remorse, Riddle."**_** (a quote from the **_**Deathly Hallows**_**)**

**P.S.-Lyrics: "Sleepwalking" by Kittie.**

* * *

How dare he tell me anything about remorse.

How dare he look at me with pity.

How dare he pretend like he cares.

How dare he pretend like he knows everything.

_**Watching me fall  
Into the flames  
Of a broken soul tonight  
No stone overturned  
This graveyard of mine  
Allows me no peace  
**_

As I walk through this rubble, facing off against Potter at last, does he really think my entire humanity flew away? Like his confounded owl? Thankfully, that damned bird died.

But it's not possible to stay human and not have any remorse for anything.

Of course I have remorse, Potter.

_**  
Sleep as day dies  
Sleepwalk with the dead  
Wander aimlessly through the night  
**_

I do nothing but wander. I have done nothing but that my entire life. Ever since that shriveled husk of a wizard gathered me from that cursed orphanage, I have had no reason to stay in one place. And it never satisfied me.

_**  
Love and regret  
Course through my veins  
As I slowly fade away  
Please let me sleep  
Just one last night  
Before I must wake  
**_

I know I talk down love. I do believe it's an accursed thing. But that's not to say I've never wondered 'what ifs'. Everyone has. In that way, I'm no different from the rest of you.

No one can tell me I'm a purely evil being, though I applaud their high commendations. No, I'm but a man, a Dark Wizard –the greatest there ever was. But a man, nonetheless.

While I could care less about what could've been with my nonexistent family, I found a kind of family with my followers. There were those of you loyal enough to commit murder alongside me. There were those of you loyal enough to jump in front of me to save me from harm.

And then there were those of you loyal enough to return to the same life even after serving a period of incarceration.

For that, I thank you.

_**  
Sleep as day dies  
Sleepwalk with the dead  
Wander aimlessly through the night  
**_

I thank all of you –no, I do not think I have a favorite, Bellatrix. But if I did, you'd probably be in the running. But my regrets do torture me…

_**  
And I walk with these ghosts  
And I walk with these ghosts  
And I walk with these ghosts...  
**_

What if I could have just been able to lead a normal life? What if I hadn't had the exceptional powers I did?

Or what if there had been someone with as much power as me to reign me in? Only then would I have ever succumbed to your incorrigible concept of love, Potter.

_**  
Sleep as day dies  
Sleepwalk with the dead  
Wander aimlessly through the night  
**_

So here it comes. Though I talk with a bravado any would be jealous of, I'll have the few of you who read this invisible testament know that I'm not all I say I am. I am nothing more than a man with balls enough to change the world.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!"

_**  
Sleep as night falls  
Sleepwalk with the dead  
Hope keeps me alive  
Through this life**_

Ah. I see now. This life is no more… Ha ha, it's awful how scared I still am of dying. That's the only reason for the horcruxes, you know. I cannot stand the thought of being forgotten.

But can anyone?

Hope keeps me alive, along with fear. You will never be entirely rid of me, Potter. But you others will never get me back again, my Death Eaters.

Ah, everything is going black… No, wait. It has faded to white. Damn. Can't I seek my last bit of solace in the comforting arms of the dark, rather than the exposing, shunning arms of the light?

…Hmm. So that's the plan. Make me regret more than I possibly can by forcing me into the light? It's too late, though. I've done what I can.

Horcruxes kept me alive as long as they did, but life ends at some point. So now I bid you adieu.

And I remind you all of the idea of _reincarnation_.

* * *

**Homage has been paid now to the most evil of all Dark Wizards. I wrote this with a kind of sad feeling, because Voldemort was only a mortal like the rest of us, despite his almost immortality found in the horcruxes. But I did not intend to end it as I did; that just came about. Yet it's quite fitting for such an evil being, no?**

**Leave a review to comment! As Voldy said, "I remind you all of the idea of reincarnation." SCARY!!!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


End file.
